Automotive manufacturers have introduced numerous electronic devices that are integrated into the interior body of a vehicle for providing information to the driver. These electronic devices comprise digital displays with touch screens to enable the drivers and other occupants to access multitudes of information and functions. The displays can be configured to display information like in-vehicle temperature, speed, navigation data, audio and visual entertainment and any data stored within the vehicle controller. The displays can be operated by the user by moving a finger over the touch screen and selecting or changing the functions.
There are drawbacks to the use of displays in vehicles. The displays can be difficult to operate while the vehicle is moving due to the size of the display and the graphics which are often very small. Further,* the user is presented with large quantities of data with less or no possibility to minimize the displayed information by dividing it into sections. ‘It becomes difficult for the’ user to navigate through the lists or pages on the display. The user has to page through different menus to come to the desired level of functions.